Happy Malec Christmas!
by Littlemacca
Summary: Es Nochebuena. Alec llega a casa tras una reunión con la Clave y Magnus lo recibe bajo el muérdago. Cenan y se dan sus respectivos regalos de navidad. Grandes dosis de amor y lemon en el segundo capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

Magnus Bane estaba frente al espejo de su loft de Brooklyn repasando su indumentaria y maquillaje. Alexander estaba a punto de llegar y tenía que estar deslumbrante. Presidente Miau estaba sentado en el tocador, con un lacito rojo anudado al collar y su colita agitándose alegremente.

—Sí, en seguida llegará Alec. Pero hoy no te va a dar mimitos a ti, sólo me los dará a mí —le dijo Magnus, acariciándole bajo el cuello, como tanto le gustaba al minino.

Magnus y Alec llevaban viviendo casi año juntos desde que se habían reconciliado, y aquéllas serían sus primeras navidades en pareja. Aquella noche era Nochebuena y Alec, desgraciadamente, tenía una sesión de la Clave aunque había prometido estar para la cena. Para la comida del día siguiente, a Magnus todavía le daba miedo imaginarlo, habían invitado a los padres de Alec, su hermana y el novio vampiro de ésta, Jace y Clary y los recién casados Luke y Jocelyn. Se planteaba una comida… peculiar, como mínimo. Pero bueno, la noche era para ellos y debían disfrutarla como se merecían.

El timbre de la puerta sonó con la nueva sintonía que había puesto Magnus. En vez del típico "ding-dong", sonaba algo así como "Jingle-Bell rock".

El brujo se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

—¿Me has quitado las llaves? —le preguntó Alec en cuanto la puerta se abrió.

Magnus hizo caso omiso a la pregunta y se repantigó contra el marco de la puerta.

—Magnus, ¿me estás escuchando? ¿Por qué me has quitado las llaves?

—Porque así tocarías al timbre y yo podría estar aquí para tu saludo —respondió el brujo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Alec le echó una mirada que decía "no te entiendo para nada, explícame de qué va esto".

—Alexander... ¿es que esto —Magnus señaló con el dedo hacia el marco superior de la puerta—, no te dice nada?

Alec miró hacia arriba, entrecerrando los ojos.

—No sé a qué te refieres…

—¡Por el Ángel, Alexander, el muérdago! —dijo Magnus, exasperado. Durante los meses de convivencia se le había pegado el juramento del nefilim.

—¿Te refieres al _Viscum album_? Mezclado con _Zingiber officinale_ y hojas de luna sirve para repeler a las hadas. ¿Por qué lo has puesto sobre el marco de la puerta? ¿Algún cliente hada indeseable por aquí?

Magnus le dedicó una mirada furibunda.

—¿Es que no sabes nada, nefilim? Es tradición navideña poner muérdago, se dice que la gente se debe besar bajo éste.

—¿En serio? Qué extraños son los mundanos, ¿no crees? Uhm… espera un momento —Alec le miró frunciendo el ceño, cayendo en la cuenta de algo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva puesto esto aquí? ¿No habrás estado besando a todo el que haya entrado por la puerta?

—Estúpido nefilim celoso, ¡lo he puesto para ti! —Magnus se llevó las manos a la cabeza— ¡Quién iba a decir hasta dónde podía llegar la incultura de los cazadores de sombras!

—Vaya, lo siento, no sabía que el _Viscum album_ era tan importante para ti. ¿Quieres que vuelva a tocar la puerta? —preguntó Alec, con una mirada culpable. A veces era difícil seguir el ritmo de los pensamientos de Magnus.

Magnus asintió como un loco, cerró la puerta y gritó tras esta: _¡Vuelve a tocar dentro de un minuto como mínimo!_

Alec agitó la cabeza. Por más años que tuviera, Magnus era un crío incorregible.  
Exactamente un minuto después, tocó al timbre.

—Alexander —dijo Magnus al abrir y se repantigó contra el marco de la puerta—, ¿te has percatado de…?

Alec cortó sus palabras plantándole un beso en los labios de los que quitan el aliento, empujándole hacia dentro. Tras esto, cerró la puerta y miró a su brujo, un tanto pasmado.

—¿Te referías al muérdago? Oh sí, todo un detalle —dijo sonriendo, a la vez que intentando recuperar el aliento—. ¿También esperarás que mi padre te bese mañana?

Magnus pasó del gesto de sorpresa al enfado en un segundo, para finalmente reír.

—Eres un nefilim tonto, ¿lo sabías? —dijo acercándose de manera seductora hasta Alexander y atrapándolo contra la puerta de entrada— Se te ha puesto la nariz roja…

—Me has tenido esperando un buen rato en el frío, me estaba congelando —se quejó el nefilim.

—Tranquilo, ya está aquí Magnus para calentarte —dijo el brujo, que besó ligeramente su nariz—. Aunque supongo que primero querrás cenar.

—Sería todo un detalle por tu parte, después de tener que discutir durante toda la noche con esos carcas de la Clave —dijo Alec, bufando al recordar la reunión que había tenido que soportar.

—¿Tan mal ha ido? —preguntó Magnus, ayudándole a quitarse la cazadora de cuero y después colgándola en el perchero.

—Ha ido como siempre, en realidad. Pero, ¿por qué tenían que elegir el día de Nochebuena? Por supuesto, cuando nos hemos quejado, han dicho que no había problema, que si lo deseábamos cerrábamos la sesión sin empezarla y nunca jamás tocábamos el asunto…

Desde la victoria, se habían producido cambios en la Clave. Se estaban proponiendo unos nuevos acuerdos, mucho más igualitarios que los anteriores. También estaban proponiendo nuevas leyes. Generalmente, todas las reuniones del consejo acababan con disputas entre los más jóvenes y transgresores y los más mayores y conservadores. Entre otros muchos asuntos, estaban luchando por conseguir el matrimonio entre nefilim y subterráneos, un matrimonio legal y al mismo nivel que el que había entre dos cazadores de sombras, algo impensable hasta entonces.

—Clary ha presentado la nueva runa, y como siempre, han puesto pegas. Que si ella todavía no tiene dieciocho años y no puede asistir a las reuniones. Claro, como no es de las nefilim que ha hecho más por la Clave que todos nosotros juntos. Y luego —hizo una pausa—, Magnus, deberías haberlo visto. Aline ha estado francamente genial, los ha puesto en su sitio.

Magnus sonrió. Miró a Alexander, orgulloso por la labor que estaba llevando a cabo para hacer que los subterráneos, los de su especie, estuviesen en el mismo escalafón que los cazadores de sombras. Y al mirarle, se percató de algo.

—¿Qué ropa llevas?

Alec agachó la cabeza, sonrojándose, y empezó a caminar hacia la cocina:

—¿Qué tenemos de cena?

Magnus lo atrapó por la espalda y lo apretó contra su regazo:

—Aquí huele a ropa nueva. ¿Me equivoco?

—Ehm… no —respondió Alec, deshaciéndose de él y continuando el camino hacia la cocina.

—¿Te la has comprado por mí? —preguntó Magnus, claramente pagado de sí mismo.

—No seas tonto —dijo Alec, rebuscando en la nevera—. ¿Es que no hay nada decente para cenar en Nochebuena en esta casa?

Magnus chasqueó los dedos y la mesa de comer quedó totalmente engalanada con todos los posibles adornos navideños y llena de comida de aspecto suculento. Alec fue hacia la mesa y se sentó en su silla.

—Ese jersey de cuello alto y esos pantalones pitillo te quedan de muerte, Alexander —dijo Magnus, sentándose frente a él—. Lástima que te los vaya a quitar en cuanto cenemos.

—¿De verdad? ¿Te gustan? —preguntó Alec, mirándole a los ojos. Seguía sonrojado— No sabía si te parecerían…

—Cualquier cosa que te pongas, Alexander, me gusta —respondió Magnus, cortándole—. Incluso tus jerseys desteñidos con agujeros, si están sobre ti, me gustan. Y si no llevas nada, claro está, mejor que mejor. ¿Y sabes por qué es eso? —preguntó y pasó su mano por la mesa, hasta encontrarse con la de Alec y tomarla con cariño— Porque te quiero.

Alec se sonrojó todavía más, pero le dijo sinceramente:

—Yo también. Te quiero, Magnus Bane.

Cenaron como reyes. Alec le contaba todo lo que había pasado en el Consejo, y Magnus reía cuando le explicó cómo se le caía la baba a Henry Ashdown, del lado de los conservadores, cuando escuchaba el discurso de Aline, cómo Jia Penhallow puso orden y le cantó las cuarenta a Marcus Pontmercy cuando éste había sugerido que su hija era una desviada y cómo casi le saltaban a la yugular los representantes de los licántropos a Patricia Hightower al haber expresado, por enésima vez, su opinión de que sería una barbaridad la unión de nefilim y subterráneos.  
Y terminaron el postre. Alec se levantó, recogió los platos y los llevó a la pila. Magnus se colocó detrás de él y lo abrazó por la cintura. Le susurró al oído:

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Poner el lavavajillas.

—¿Desde cuándo en esta casa se pone el lavavajillas? —Magnus chasqueó los dedos y la vajilla sucia, incluido el plato que Alec estaba frotando, desapareció— Ven, quiero darte mi regalo de navidad. Pero para eso tendremos que subir a la azotea. Ponte la chaqueta y sube en cinco minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

Alec asintió, la viva curiosidad asomándose a sus ojos. Magnus le dio un beso fugaz y subió escaleras arriba.  
Cinco minutos después, Alec subió hasta la azotea.

—¿Se puede? —dijo, llegando arriba del todo.

—Así es. Ven.

En el centro de la azotea había un bulto enorme, tapado por una lona negra adornada por un enorme lazo rojo.

—Adelante, descúbrelo —dijo Magnus, situado al lado del bulto.

Alec pegó un estirón a la lona al instante, la dejó caer al suelo y abrió los ojos como platos:

—¡Por el Ángel! —dijo tras contener el aliento durante un buen rato— ¡Es una moto demoníaca! ¡Oh, me encanta!

La moto era completamente negra, a excepción del dibujo de un ángel plateado con las alas desplegadas en el centro.

Alec se puso a pegar saltos como un loco, cosa que a Magnus le resultó más que divertida. Después, se puso a tocar la montura y el manillar.

—Es… preciosa. ¿Puedo sentarme en ella?

—Pues claro, bobo. Es para ti.

—Ay… qué bonita —dijo Alec con voz de desquiciado, y se sentó—. Es como un sueño, me encanta Magnus. Siempre había querido…

—No me hagas arrepentirme. La acabas de ver y es como si fuese tu novia.

—Tonto —Alec quitó sus manos del manillas y las puso sobre el cuello del abrigo de Magnus para atraerlo hacia sí—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para hacerte ver que te quiero a ti y sólo a ti? —dicho esto, le dio un pequeño beso— Anda, sube. Demos una vuelta por la ciudad.

Magnus se sentó detrás de su pareja y lo agarró por la cintura.

—¿Pero sabes conducir? —preguntó, asustándose por primera vez del regalo que le había hecho al nefilim.

—Por favor, Magnus. Soy un nefilim. Los nefilim sabemos hacer de todo.

—Te recuerdo que hasta que yo no te enseñé no sabías…

Las palabras de Magnus se las llevó el viento. Alec pegó un estruendoso arranque y salieron volando por la ciudad. Vieron Central Park desde arriba, las pistas de hielo del Rockefeller, el Empire State, Manhattan, La estatua de la libertad, y volvieron, recorriendo el East River y todos sus puentes, a Brooklyn. Allí, Alec aparcó la moto sobre la torre del puente, donde se unen los cables extensores de éste.

Bajaron de la moto y contemplaron la ciudad entre cálidos besos. Finalmente, Alec dijo:

—Tengo que darte mi regalo.

Magnus aguardó, expectante. Alec no llevaba nada grande consigo, eso era obvio; luego tenía que ser pequeño… y no sexual pues no estaban en casa y en el puente de Brooklyn en Nochebuena hacía demasiado frío para ello. Sin ninguna pista, Magnus se moría de nervios por saber lo que sería.

—Hay algo que no te he contado de la reunión de la Clave —dijo Alec, mirando hacia la ciudad, evitando sus ojos felinos.

Magnus tragó saliva. El oír "la Clave" siempre le hacía pensar en cosas malas. Aunque había dicho que era un regalo, por lo que no podía ser malo, _¿no?_

—No es seguro —dijo Alec, rompiendo sus pensamientos—, al igual que el matrimonio de los subterráneos. Pero hemos propuesto… Aline, en su discurso ha dado un paso hacia las negociaciones sobre… la legalización del matrimonio homosexual.

Magnus abrió los ojos como platos. Aquello era algo increíble, Aline los tenía bien puestos como para ser capaz de pedirlo y hacer que la escucharan.

—Y bueno, yo he pensado que… —prosiguió el cazador de sombras—. Si se aprueba el matrimonio entre nefilim y subterráneos y también el matrimonio homosexual… quizás tú y yo… —dijo y bajó la mirada hacia el puente, a sus pies—. Bueno, no tiene que ser así aunque éstos se legalizaran. El caso es que, esto es lo que te he comprado —Alec sacó de dentro de su cazadora una cajita y se la dio a Magnus, que casi no podía ni respirar de todo lo que le había soltado su novio nefilim de diecinueve años, ojos azules y cabello de ébano y debía asimilar.

En la cajita había dos anillos de plata. Uno tenía una piedra de ámbar incrustada, el otro un zafiro. En las dos, estaban grabadas las runas que se pusieron el día de la batalla en el lago Lyn contra Valentine. La marca de unión en batalla entre Cazadores de Sombras y Subterráneos. La marca que les hacía compartir sus poderes. La marca que Alec le había puesto después de besarle en medio del salón de los acuerdos, haciendo saber al mundo que era gay y estaba enamorado de Magnus Bane, un brujo.

—Yo… fui a un maestro joyero de Idris para que hiciera los grabados. Pensé que la runa podría ser nuestro símbolo. Aquella noche en Idris luchamos juntos, pero después hemos librado muchas otras batallas el uno al lado del otro… el de zafiro es para ti y el de ámbar es para mí. Son los colores de nuestros ojos, para que cada uno vea con los ojos del otro siempre. Igual es una cho…

Magnus le agarró del rostro con las manos y lo elevó para que sus ojos se encontraran.

—Ni se te ocurra terminar la palabra. Alexander, es el regalo más hermoso que he recibido en toda mi larga vida. No pienso quitármelo por nada del mundo.

—¿En serio, te gusta? —preguntó Alec, toda la inseguridad anterior esfumándose al ver a Magnus sonreírle.

—Gustarme no es la palabra correcta. Oh, Alexander, ¿de verdad me has pedido matrimonio? —preguntó Magnus, con ojos llameantes.

—Bueno, eso había pensado… —dijo desviando la mirada—. Pero si tú no quie…

—Alec, ¿puedes dejar de intentar estropear la perfección, por favor? Sí y mil veces sí. Ya te lo he dicho. Tú eres mi último y definitivo. No quiero pasar con nadie más el resto de mi nueva vida mortal.

Lo soltó así, como si nada, y Alec se quedó tieso, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Después de un largo silencio de asimilación, preguntó:

—¿Mortal? ¿Cómo?

Magnus asintió, sonriendo.

—Has escuchado bien, mi querido Alexander. Ésa era la segunda parte de mi regalo de navidad. Ya soy oficialmente…

Alec no le dejó hablar, y le besó apasionadamente. Cuando se separó de sus labios, susurró contra éstos.

—Te amo, Magnus Bane.

Se quedaron durante un buen rato mirándose a los ojos en silencio y sonriendo.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a casa —dijo Magnus, en cuanto vio que Alec comenzaba a tiritar de frío.

—A casa… sí —Alec asintió.

Volvieron a montar en la moto, rumbo a su casa.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí la historia que prometí. Sí, dije que sería lemon, pero no sé si os habréis dado cuenta de que soy muy rollera, y era incapaz de escribir algo de Magnus y Alec sin hacer un largo preámbulo... el lemon vendrá en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que de todas formas os haya gustado._  
_Como ya sabéis, el mejor regalo de navidad para mí es un review._

**AVE ATQUE VALE AND MERRY CHRISTMAS, NEFILIM! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los magníficos Alexander Gideon Lightwood y Magnus Bane pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Todo lo demás, es fruto de mi mente traviesa y pervertida.

**Advertencia:** Escena de contenido altamente erótico entre hombres. Si no te gusta o piensas que no podrás con ella, ya sabes…

* * *

Nada más aparcar y guardar la moto demoníaca, la pareja tomó caminos diferentes. Magnus se dirigió al baño, donde llenó la bañera de agua caliente y espuma. Alec, por su parte, fue a la cocina y cogió una botella de _champagne _y dos copas. Cuando entró al baño, Magnus lo esperaba dentro del agua. Jugueteaba distraídamente con su nuevo anillo, que era lo único que se había dejado puesto.

Alec sonrió, caminó hasta la bañera y en la repisa depositó las copas, que llenó tras abrir la botella de _champagne_. Después, comenzó a desvestirse.

—¿No podrías hacerlo de forma sensual, con música y luz ambientales? —le sugirió Magnus.

Alec dijo entre dientes algo como _"eres incorregible"_ y continuó desvistiéndose. A pesar de no hacerlo con movimientos _sexies_ como le había pedido, Magnus siguió relamiéndose al ver como el cuerpo de su pareja iba perdiendo capas de ropa. Finalmente, Alec se metió en la bañera y se sentó junto a Magnus. Cada uno tomó una copa, se miraron a los ojos y Alec dijo:

—Por nosotros. Feliz navidad, Magnus.

—Feliz navidad, Alexander.

Tras esto, brindaron y bebieron el contenido de las copas.

—Y bueno, futuro señor de Bane, ¿qué le apetece que le haga esta noche? —preguntó Magnus, que se echó encima de Alec y comenzó a morderle la oreja.

—¡No me llames así! ¡Pienso conservar mi apellido, que te quede claro! —dijo Alec, intentando zafarse del brujo. Pero al nefilim le resultaban irresistibles los mordiscos en la oreja de su pareja, y finalmente se dejó hacer.

—Mira que eres cascarrabias —murmuró Magnus y le besó en la mejilla—. Se te van a hacer arrugas aquí —dijo posicionando su dedo índice en la zona entre las cejas del joven cazador de sombras.

—A ti también se te harán, es el precio de la mortalidad —le recordó el nefilim con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, qué halagador.

—Tonto —Alec lo abrazó por la espalda y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del brujo—. Te querré igual, con una arruga o con cien. ¿Quieres que te lave el pelo?

—Desde luego —respondió con una sonrisa el brujo. Le encantaba cuando Alec le aplicaba tratamientos capilares.

Alec tomó el champú y comenzó a masajear el cuero cabelludo del brujo, mientras éste se dejaba hacer y ronroneaba de puro placer.

Tras lavarle el pelo, se terminaron de bañar el uno al otro y salieron del baño vestidos con los albornoces que había encargado hacer expresamente Magnus meses atrás. Eran unos albornoces cortísimos, que dejaban a la vista lar largas piernas de sus portadores. El de Magnus era de color púrpura y en la espalda estaban bordadas las palabras _"A nefilim was here"_ junto a una flecha indicando su trasero con hilo dorado, mientras que el de Alec era negro e hilo azul eléctrico escribía las palabras_ "This ass belongs to Magnus Bane"_.

Entraron en la que antaño fuera habitación de Magnus y que había pasado a ser la habitación de los dos. La única diferencia que tenía con la anterior era la presencia de ropas negras y anodinas en una parte del armario y en algún que otro cajón, armas de cazador de sombras apartadas en una esquina y un poco más de orden. O al menos, aquello era lo que intentaba Alec.

Magnus se repantigó contra el cabecero de la cama, con las piernas intencionadamente abiertas. Alec no prestó atención al gesto y se sentó a los pies de la cama para comenzar a secarse el pelo con la toalla. Viendo que estaba muy concentrado en aquella tarea tan aburrida, Magnus alargó la pierna hasta él y con el pie comenzó a levantarle el albornoz.

—Déjame un segundo, Magnus, que me tengo que secar el pelo…

El brujo no le hizo caso y siguió acariciándole el trasero desnudo con el pie.

—¡Magnus! ¿Qué no me has escuchado? —Alec se giró para mirarle— Intento secarme el pelo…

Pero el brujo no estaba por la labor de hacerle caso, y lo que hizo fue aprovechar el movimiento de su pareja para pasar el pie de su trasero a sus genitales.

—¡Mag… nus! —exclamó Alec entrecortadamente, sorprendido.

—Venga Alexander, deja ya de frotarte el pelo. Frótame a mí —lo dijo con la voz más sensual que pudo, y con ella logró un estremecimiento por parte del cazador de sombras.

Alec pegó un bufido, para después gatear por la cama y sentarse sobre Magnus, con una rodilla a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—Hay que ver cómo eres… si no se te da lo que quieres en el momento, te enfadas… —murmuró inclinándose sobre su rostro. Apoyó su nariz contra la suya y posicionó sus manos sobre la piel desnuda del brujo que quedaba al descubierto el albornoz— ¿te parece ésa la manera adecuada de actuar?

—Por supuesto… tengo por novio a un nefilim de diecinueve años con runa de resistencia… y al parecer este nefilim se va a convertir en algo más que un novio… y por ello tengo especiales ganas de que hoy ponga en uso dicha runa y me haga el amor hasta el amanecer.

Las mejillas de Alec enrojecieron al instante.

—¿Estás seguro? La última vez…

—Fue impresionante —el brujo completó la frase mientras sonreía.

—Iba a decir que la última vez… la cosa se me fue un poco de las manos.

—Quieres decir que… ¿se te fue un poco del pene? —preguntó Magnus, guiñándole el ojo.

—¡Oh, Magnus! —Alec desvió su mirada hacia la ventana. Sabía que estaba rojo como un tomate— Durante los siguientes días no podías…

—Shh, ¿qué más da eso? Es Nochebuena, ¿no puedo pedirle a mi novio que, a modo de regalo, se deje llevar por sus hormonas de macho y deje de lado su conciencia de viejecita?

Alec no pudo reprimir una risita.

—Uhm… de acuerdo —dijo y se levantó para buscar su estela—. Pero más te vale mañana conseguir caminar de una forma decente para la comida con mi familia. Bastante difícil va a ser decirles que pretendemos casarnos como para que encima…

—¡¿Me estás diciendo que se lo vas a decir a tus padres en la comida de mañana?! —el brujo pegó un bote en la cama.

Alec sacó la estela y comenzó a trazarse la runa.

—Eso es lo que tenía en mente… si aceptabas mi proposición, por supuesto.

—¿Albergabas la posibilidad de que te dijera que no? —preguntó Magnus, alzando una ceja— La verdad es que quizás debería haberte exigido que me lo pidieras de una forma más romántica... ya sabes, de rodillas ante mí…

—Yo sí que te voy a poner de rodillas… —murmuró Alec mientras se desataba el albornoz y lo lanzaba al suelo.

—Oh —Magnus abrió los ojos como platos y puso sus labios en forma de O— parece que el macho se ha despertado…

—¿Sabes? —preguntó Alec, a la vez que se tumbaba en la cama al lado del brujo— Me gusta cuando me llamas macho. Estoy hasta las narices de que por ser gay me tomen como una chica.

—Oh, que el Ángel libre a aquél que haya sugerido tal blasfemia alguna vez… —dijo Magnus, no sin cierto tono de mofa.

—Te recuerdo, hijo de Lilith —Alec agarró de la nuca a Magnus aplicando cierta fuerza y levantándole el rostro— que en numerosas ocasiones has sugerido que me parezco a una ancianita. Hace escasos minutos…

—No sólo yo —le cortó Magnus—. También tu queridísimo parabatai rubito. ¿Qué le haces a él cuando te lo dice?

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —preguntó Alec, levantando una ceja y sonriendo pícaramente.

Magnus sonrió.

—Por el mismísimo ángel Raziel, cómo me pone cuando me hablas así…

El brujo se desató el albornoz. Antes de que se lo pudiera quitar, Alec se había sentado sobre sus piernas e inclinado sobre él. Comenzó a besarle efusivamente, mientras jugueteaba con los pezones enervados del hijo de Lilith. Magnus no tardó en corresponder sus besos. Sus caricias se dirigieron hacia los muslos del nefilim, y poco a poco fueron subiendo por su bajo vientre y pecho. Los miembros erectos de ambos se acariciaban con cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Alexander… cómeme entero —le sugirió el brujo, un segundo antes de morderle con fuerza en el labio.

El nefilim acató sus órdenes. Sus labios empezaron a bajar por la anatomía del brujo. Cuello, pecho, vientre y… pene. Lo tomó por la base con las manos mientras rodeaba la punta con la lengua.

Magnus no tardó en gemir. Murió de placer cuando toda su virilidad estuvo dentro de la boca del nefilim, siempre tan cálida y suave que parecía hecha para acogerle a él. Cuando los dientes del cazador de sombras comenzaron a mordisquearle en el camino de ir retirando su boca del miembro del brujo, como a él tanto le gustaba, no pudo más y comenzó a eyacular. Con Alexander siempre era así, siempre se sentía como un virgen de quince años al que nunca se la han chupado.

Alec saboreó con gusto el delicioso líquido de su amante, mirándole fijamente a los ojos con mirada hambrienta. Repasó con la lengua sus dedos impregnados de semen para después comenzar a introducírselos al brujo. Primero uno, después dos, por último tres. Siempre empezando despacio para luego aumentar el ritmo. Cuando supo que Magnus ya estaba listo, se colocó de rodillas frente a su entrada, le agarró por los muslos y comenzó a penetrarle. Lo hizo enloquecedoramente despacio la primera vez, hasta llegar a quedarse por completo en el interior de él. Y cuando estuvo totalmente dentro, Magnus pegó un largo suspiro y dijo:

—¿A qué espera? ¡Hágame el amor ya, Alexander Bane!

Alec sonrió traviesamente. Sabía que Magnus lo provocaba, siempre que lo hacía significaba que quería que lo penetrase con fuerza y sin miramientos.

—Tenga paciencia, Magnus Lightwood. La noche es larga…

Magnus soltó una risita, seguramente a causa de escuchar su nombre mezclado al apellido Lightwood. Lo que podía cambiarle a uno la vida con los años…

Rítmicamente, el nefilim continuó penetrándole. Aquella postura era una de sus favoritas. Podía disfrutar de un Magnus completamente sumiso, podía apreciar cómo cambiaba cada una de sus facciones, cómo sus músculos se movían, como todo su cuerpo se retorcía de placer… podía apretar las piernas de Magnus alrededor de su cuerpo, podía penetrarle hasta el fondo, hasta que sus testículos acariciaban las nalgas del brujo y el placer se hacía inmensamente intenso. Tras múltiples sacudidas, el nefilim se retiró con cuidado del cuerpo de su amante y se tumbó a su lado.

Magnus lo miró con gesto de perplejidad.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, al no obtener una palabra del nefilim. Aunque suponía que estaba intentando pedirle algo que le daba vergüenza.

—Quiero que… —hizo una pausa— te montes encima de mí… como la otra vez…

—Ah —Magnus sonrió—. ¿Así que te gustó, eh?

—Mucho —respondió Alec, asintiendo y enrojeciendo todavía más.

—De acuerdo, señor Bane, como gustéis…

Alec se recostó boca arriba sobre el cabecero de la cama y Magnus se colocó también boca arriba sobre él. Sólo alguien con tanta flexibilidad y agilidad como el brujo era capaz de hacerlo tan bien en esa postura. Por eso mismo Alec la disfrutaba tanto: no tenía que hacer nada, tan sólo disfrutar de cómo Magnus subía y bajaba con su pene dentro de él. Aunque, al notar como el brujo estaba a punto de derramarse, el nefilim decidió aportar un poco de su parte y llevó sus manos hacia el sexo del brujo, el cual masturbó hasta dejarlo de nuevo flácido. Al perder la última gota de su líquido, Magnus colapsó sobre Alec. Sus brazos habían estado flaqueando y cuando al fin el orgasmo fue alcanzado no fue capaz de sostenerse más sobre ellos. Tumbado sobre las piernas de su amante, con el miembro de éste todavía erecto en su interior, el brujo le preguntó:

—¿Es que no piensas correrte nunca, Bane?

Alec se irguió, retirándose con cuidado del interior del brujo, para luego situarse detrás de éste y abrazarlo por detrás. Le susurró al oído:

—Ya sabías que si no eres capaz de aguantar, no deberías pedir la runa de resistencia.

Dicho esto, empujó ligeramente al brujo, mostrándole en qué posición le quería esta vez: a cuatro patas. En esta ocasión no tardó mucho en introducirse dentro de su amante, y el ritmo de las penetraciones resultó ser como había pedido Magnus anteriormente: rápido y duro. Magnus no tardó en comenzar a gemir, pero esta vez Alec también se le unió. Retiró su mano derecha de la cadera del brujo y con ella le pegó un pequeño azote:

—¿Disfrutas, señor de Lightwood? —preguntó, casi fuera de sí.

—¿Eres tan tonto que necesitas respuesta, Alexander Bane? —fue la respuesta que consiguió enunciar el brujo, entre gemido y gemido.

Las sacudidas se volvieron frenéticas, hasta que al mismo Magnus le temblaron las rodillas.

—Por el Ángel… estoy a punto… —murmuró Alec, antes de soltar un rugido más animal que humano.

—Ya era hora, Ba… —dijo Magnus, que se interrumpió al notar que Alec le ponía una mano sobre la espalda y hacía ademán de empujarle hacia abajo. De nuevo, se dejó guiar por Alec, descubriendo que la nueva posición deseada por el nefilim era acostados de lado, él dándole la espalda al nefilim, que se situaba también acostado de lado justo detrás de él.

Aunque a Alec le volviese loco la postura del perrito, siempre sería un romántico que disfrutaba besando y acariciando a Magnus por el cuello, espalda y torso mientras lo penetraba lenta pero profundamente hasta llegar al clímax.

Y el orgasmo llegó, con una avalancha de líquido que inundó el interior del brujo y lo hizo eyacular de nuevo.

—Te amo, Magnus Bane —dijo finalmente Alec, olvidando las bromas mordaces.

Esta vez, su voz estaba cargada de un cariño y un amor infinitos.

Hizo ademán de retirarse de dentro del brujo, pero Magnus lo detuvo:

—Quédate un poquito más, quiero seguir sintiéndote dentro —murmuró.

—Está bien— los labios de Alec, que estaban pegados a su omóplato, trazaron una sonrisa.

Poco después se durmieron. Sus manos entrelazadas y sus nuevos anillos brillando, al igual que su amor, a la luz de la luna.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado. Me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión, ¿sigo con los lemons en el futuro?_

**¡Feliz año nuevo, nefilim!**


End file.
